A Fear of Balls
by Pseudonym Powers Activate
Summary: After the football fiasco, Rachel decided that she wanted to learn how to properly catch. She just couldn't bear that she couldn't do something that everyone thought was so easy. Not being one to pass up time with his favorite Jew Sis, Puck decides to take it upon himself to teach Rachel the arduous task of catching a football. Puckleberry. Oneshot.


**I wrote this a while ago and took it down from the site. Decided to put it back up on this account I made. So the AN at the bottom was originally what I wrote what seems like an eon ago.  
**

* * *

The thud of the ball hitting her outstretched palms and the gentle weight of it settling into them caused Rachel's eyes to blink open in shock. She barely had time to process this fact and utter a disbelieving "I caught it" before she was being swept up and off her feet into warm, muscular arms.

"See my hot little Jew? It's not that hard. Though most people normally find it better catching with their eyes open, you can't argue with them results." The owner of the muscular arms bellowed into her ear, drawing attention of other park goers. "I did promise to rid you of your fear of balls and the Puckersaurus always delivers on his promises, especially when they involve gorgeous babes touching his balls."

Her brain may have short circuited for a moment with the shock of actually catching said ball after only half an hour of squeals and eye rolling but Noah's haughty words swiftly brought back her senses.

"Noah!" She screeched, "there's absolutely NO call for language and insinuations like that in such a public setting. There are families enjoying one another's company which I don't have to tell you involves children and I for one wouldn't want to have to explain to them what you were -"

That was as far as Rachel was going as far as Puck was concerned and her eyes widened as a large, warm but decidedly smooth hand covered her mouth. Puck breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"I get it, the kiddies don't need to hear about the birds and the bees yet. Geez Rach spare me the power point would ya, it was a joke. You know? Ha ha and all that fun stuff?" Voice heavily laden with sarcasm and eyebrow steadily raising off his finely sculpted features, Noah kept eye contact until it became impossible. The simultaneously shocked and affronted look on the half of Rachel's face not concealed by his hand was simply too much to bear. He lifted his hand as he started laughing to place it over his stomach.

His mirth only grew as Rachel huffed indignantly and placed a hand on a cocked hip, eyeing him with false anger. Before long Noah was on his knees and struggling for breath and Rachel couldn't keep up her facade any longer and collapsed again him in laughter as well.

All to soon it was over and Rachel was eyeing him in a mixture of amusement and insecurity and Noah was wondering how that was even possible. Also if it made him a pansy for recognizing that she was feeling that way, he blamed his Mother forcing him to watch chick flicks with her if so.

"I'm not that annoying am I? I know how to have fun." She trailed off looking at Noah apprehensively, as if she was afraid of an immediate and cutting rebuttal of her claim.

What she didn't expect was Noah's chuckles cut short or the suddenly serious expression on his face as he gently tucked an escapee strand of hair back behind her ear and took her hand.

"Yes, you are that annoying." Rachel looked down instantly fending off tears, "hey, none of that my hot little Jew, let me finish." He cupped her cheek in his large hand, thumb swiping away the tear that had lazily started to track a path down its contours. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." He paused, eyeing her silently until he caught her almost imperceptible nod to continue. "You ARE that annoying, but it's strangely hot when you get all worked up about something at the same time. I wish it could be something else I was doing to get you so worked up but-"

"Noah!" she exclaimed as she hit his chest.

"You're actually a pretty awesome chick when you let loose you know?" He continued as if she had never interrupted him a second time. "I think a lot more of the Gleeks would appreciate you and actually listen if you let things just happen occasionally, instead of trying to control everything. Because this chick right here," he poked Rachel in the shoulder causing her to giggle, "this chick that spent the last half hour shrieking every time the ball so much as left my hand and practically fucking glowed when she finally caught the stupid thing is pretty fucking amazing."

Rachel was speechless. That was the most anyone had ever complimented her in one go and it came from Noah of all people. Cussing be damned, she was going to focus on that, mainly to avoid having to explain to herself why she suddenly felt so warm and why her cheek tingled where his skin was still touching hers.

"Noah," She trailed off but he still seemed to get what she was trying to say. The next second she was crushed, gently mind you, to his chest. His perfectly defined chest that was barely disguised behind his sinfully tight maroon v-neck tee. She was feeling uncomfortably warm again, but burrowed her face further into the crook of his neck with a barely breathed thank you so that he wouldn't see her flush and know every thought going through her head.

But because today Noah seemed to have developed a sixth sense of his own and could read her mind, he slightly pulled back to look into her eyes with an unreadable but soft expression on his countenance. Rachel wanted to look away, she really did. She wanted to thank him for being such a nice friend, emphasis on friend, to get up and dust her hands of this situation. Anything to end this moment they seemed to be sharing. Before she could though (she would never admit to being thankful for her body's decision to abandon her) warm lips descended on her own and her brain for the second time that day short circuited.

Noah was kissing her! His lips were warm and wet and it was so different from the last time they kissed. Last time he had been on top of her in her room and it had been so fast, so aggressive almost. She had begrudgingly admitted to herself that his kisses back then even had been far superior in quality to Finn's attempt to suck her face off. Those kisses seemed millennia ago now and paled in comparison to the kisses of right now.

He was sweet and slow as his mouth melded with hers but still knee weakeningly passionate. Any and all remaining doubts about what was happening flew out the perverbial window and for once Rachel consciously stopped thinking and decided to let herself really go and just feel. It was amazing and for the life of her she couldn't remember why they hadn't been doing this for as long as they knew each other.

Her eyes fluttered open as Noah's lips separated from hers for much needed breathing space. Before she could be too disheartened at his departure however, his forehead leaned gently against hers and his breath came in gentle puffs against her cheek. This, to her, was arguably just as intimate as kissing if not more, sharing the same breath. She just hoped he didn't regret this. Again as if he just knew the thoughts that were starting to fog her brain his eyes opened and sought out hers. They were darker than they normally were and filled with warmth and so much affection that it took her breath away.

"That was-" She had no words to describe what that was.

"I know." Neither did Noah but Puck decided to make a short reappearance as a smirk took shape on his lips. His amazing lips that she had just been intimately reacquainted with, "That was hot as fuck."

Okay maybe he did have words to describe it.

"Noah!" her disapproval was half hearted and he knew, secretly she agreed with what he said one hundred percent.

The ball lay forgotten at Rachel's side as his lips reconnected with hers, a warm tongue tracing the outline of her top lip. Hot as fuck indeed. That was the last thought through both of their minds as the couple continued to kiss on the grass amongst the trees and jungle gyms.

* * *

**Well I hope it wasn't too unbearable, any and all mistakes are undoubtedly my own. I will thank you for pointing them out and telling me where I went wrong, so feel free. I think one shots are going to be the only way my teeny tiny attention span can handle writing stories. I don't know how many of these I'm going to write, but I am very surprised a hetero PuckleBerry was my first foray into the fanfiction waters. Don't be surprised if fics to follow are of the lebanese persuasion.**

**Either way, I trust if you enjoyed it even just a little bit, you won't hesitate to review (insert mild, bordering on heavy sarcasm here please) It would definitely be much appreciated if you did.**


End file.
